They See Defeat
by TheLaikynVictoria
Summary: In this epic crossover of NCIS, Criminal Minds, Bones and House, the four teams deal with devastation as there's another terrorist attack on the 10 year mark of 9/11. Read note to readers, please.
1. Chapter 1

"_Our enemies have made the mistake that America's enemies always make. They saw liberty, and thought they saw weakness. And now, they see defeat."-**President George Bush on September 11, 2001**_

**A note to possible readers.**

The attack on the United States of America on September 11th, 2001 will forever be remembered.

It personally impacted the lives of millions of people, and that's just the families of the victims.  
In actuality, billions upon billions of people were affected by 9/11, myself included.

I was only 6 (7 the same month) when the attacks happened. I was just a kid from Kentucky, but I remember my mother's horrified, shocked expression as she watched the news coverage. That image will forever be burned in my memory.

When I reached the age to fully comprehend the full extent of the shock and sorrow that 9/11 created, I was angered.

I was horrified.

Most of all, however, I was saddened.

Saddened that these terrorists would contort and twist the words of their God, whether it be the same God I believe in or not, and use them to justify the murder of thousands of people.  
Saddened by the extreme loss of life the country faced.

So I, being the writer that I am, have decided to put my feelings into words, interpreting them in the most fitting way I feel I am capable of writing.

This work of fiction will contain many factual events as the fictional NCIS, Criminal Minds, Bones and House teams deal with devastation that is another terrorist attack on the ten year anniversary of 9/11.

In no way am I trying to degrade or diminish the honor of those fallen. Quite the opposite, this is my way of honoring them. Of honoring the legacy of each and every fallen person.

Let me know your thoughts on my purposed Fan Fiction, and please, if you disagree with my writing this, please respectfully just...Ignore it, and don't flame.

God bless


	2. A Cryptic Message

**_A/N-Finally! The first chapter's finished! lol  
I know some parts are longer then others, but soon they'll all intertwine and there won't be 'parts'.  
Enjoy and please review! =D_**

* * *

_**-BONES-**_

_September 6th, 2011_

Temperance Brennan had grown accustomed to receiving calls at random times oftentimes throughout her work week...Or month.  
So when Booth called her on Friday evening, close to time to go home, she was not surprised.  
"Hey, Bones, how ya doin'?" Booth asked her. "Hate to interrupt your Friday night, but we have a few bodies here that are screamin' 'Bones'."  
"Assuming you mean corpses when you say bodies," Brennan stated, grabbing her jacket, "they could not be screaming as they are deceased."  
"It's an expression, Bones." Booth sighed. "Sending the address to your phone."

Brennan headed out of the Medico-Legal lab, the phone still pressed to her ear.  
"Not that I need to tell _you _this," Booth stated, "but prepare yourself. This one's pretty bad."

_**-NCIS-**_

_September 6th, 2011_  
_A little bit later_

"We have a dead marine, gear up."  
Tony, McGee and Ziva all jumped from their desk chairs and grabbed their packs. Once the packs were on their backs, they got their sigs situated to the holsters on their waists.  
"Where, Boss?" Tony asked as the team followed their fearless, coffee filled leader to the elevator.  
"Abandoned warehouse downtown." Gibbs answered.  
"Do we know who it is yet?" Ziva asked, the elevator beginning it's decent to the ground floor.

"Henry Combs." He replied, taking a long sip from his styrofoam cup."42-years-old. 2 kids. Wife in the hospital with breast cancer. DiNozzo, after we see the crime scene, I want you to go interview her."  
The three agents exchanged a glance behind Gibbs as they stepped off the elevator.  
At the crime scene, they greeted the local LEO, Gibbs introducing the team.  
"Agents McGee, DiNozzo and David." He stated, motioning at each name.

"Chief Jensen." The police chief greeted. "Thanks for coming. The marine is this way."  
The chief started off towards one of the 3 bodies that lay on the ground.  
"The bodies are in the late stages of decomp." The chief informed them as they approached the body.  
"No one ever came around here much, so when a couple of squatters did, they freaked out."  
"TOD?" Tony asked the chief, kneeling in front of the body and nodding a 'hello' to the female brunette squatted down on the other side.

"Approximately 4 weeks ago." The brunette answered, not looking up from the body.  
Gibbs shot the chief a questioning glance.

"This is Dr. Brennan with the Jeffersonian institute. She's a forensic anthropologist." He introduced. "The best at what she does, which is what we need. We want all the best people on this."  
"Why's that?" McGee asked.  
"You don't know about the message that was left?" The chief asked. He led McGee and Gibbs to another part of the warehouse, leaving Ziva and Tony to examine the body and look around the rest of the crime scene.

They reached the far end of the room, a message in blood written on the wall in Arabic letters.  
"What's it say?" Gibbs asked.  
"'Ten years ago the infidels died. Protecting yourself will do no good, as more shall perish.'"  
Gibbs and McGee looked up, wondering who'd said that.  
They saw a dark-haired woman with a Glock handgun protruding from the holster on her waist.  
"Special Agent Emily Prentiss." She reached her hand out towards the two men,who each shook it in turn. "FBI."  
"Special Agent Timothy McGee." McGee told her. "NCIS."  
"Gibbs." Was Gibbs quiet reply as he studied the bloody message.  
"My boss that sometimes forgets manners is Special Agent Gibbs." McGee grinned. "So, you know Arabic?"  
"My mother is an ambassador and I lived in Sudan for a while when I was young." She replied.  
"Prentiss!"  
They looked up.  
McGee saw a tall, dark-haired, very serious looking man motioning Prentiss.  
She nodded to McGee and headed towards the man.  
"That's why they want the best people on it." Gibbs said softly. "The Al-Qaeda is back."

_**-CRIMINAL MINDS-**_

_September 6th, 2011_

Same time

"Prentiss!" Hotch called, motioning his eldest female agent who was chatting it up with an NCIS agent.  
She looked up at him and saw him motioning, so she nodded a goodbye to the man she was talking to and headed back to her boss.  
"Hotch." She greeted. "What's going on?"  
"I just got a call from Strauss." He told her, along with Reid and Morgan. "The president wants to meet with the lead of every team of federal agencies that are involved in this case."  
"The president?" Prentiss repeated, shocked. "As in Obama?"  
Hotch nodded,  
"he wants to meet with Strauss, NCIS director Leon Vance, Washington DC FBI field office director Andrew Hacker and Washington DC metro police chief Jensen." Hotch nodded toward the police chief that was talking with Rossi.  
"They believe this is the real thing, which is why we're here." He continued. "To help confirm that it is."  
"And it is." Reid nodded, sighing.

"Strauss thinks that he is going to purpose a major terrorism task force." Hotch told them. "Not only with FBI and NCIS, but also with the CIA."  
"Hotch..." Morgan sighed, his arms folded across his chest. "It's happening again, isn't it?"

_**-HOUSE-**_

_**September 6th, 2011**_

_**A little bit later**_

"Okay, fine, yes, you're going to die. Is that what you want to hear?"  
The woman watched Dr. House in horror, her hand covering her mouth in shock.  
"Oh my God, you're fine." House scoffed, tossing the chart on the counter. "But you've been here 6 times in the past month. Do you _want_ there to be something wrong with you?"  
"No, I..I just..I just wanted.." The woman stuttered.  
"Thank you for coming." House stated sarcastically.  
She grabbed her purse and slung it on her shoulder and stalked out of the room.  
"Finally..." House mumbled, climbing up on the examining table and laying back, his hands behind his head.  
He was just dozing off, when the door burst open.  
"Dr. House!"  
House sighed at the commandeering voice of Dr. Cuddy.  
"House!" She yelled, stepping towards him. "Whatever you said to this woman as got her seriously PO'd at you."  
"I just told her that she's going to die." House stated with mock innocence.  
"Was she?"  
"No, but it was fun telling her she was going to."  
Cuddy sighed.  
"Why can't you be respectable with patients?"She asked as they left the exam room and headed for the main desk. "They look up to you as their doctor to diagnose what is wrong with them in a respectable manner."  
"I would have loved to be respectable when telling her what was wrong with her," House replied, leaning against the counter of the front desk in the main lobby, "if she had something wrong with her."  
Cuddy gave him a smirk from behind the counter, straightening a few papers.  
Suddenly, a tall, dark-haired man in a dark suit approached the counter.  
Nodding a courteous 'hello' to House, he started speaking to Cuddy,  
"Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo, NCIS." He pulled a badge out of his pocket, showing Cuddy.  
"I'm looking for the Oncology department."  
House perked up, resting his weight on his cane.  
"I can take you to Oncology."

Cuddy gave a stern look in House's direction before turning back to the agent.

"Dr. House would be happy to show you to oncology." She told him. "Are you looking for someone specific?"  
"A patient, actually." He replied. "Emily Combs."  
Cuddy recognized the name as one of Wilson's patients.  
"Is everything alright?" She asked.  
"Just some issues concerning her husband." The agent replied.  
Cuddy nodded at House, who started off towards the elevators.  
"NCIS, huh?" He asked as they stepped in.  
"Yeah, Naval Criminal Investigative Service." The man replied.  
"So, cheap Navy cop?" House asked, not looking at him.  
The agent hesitated, obviously choosing his words carefully.  
"Special Agent, actually." He finally replied. The elevator 'dinged' as it reached the right floor.  
They walked in silence a moment before they approached Wilson's office door.  
"Dr. Wilson is the head of oncology." House informed him. "You'll more than likely find him here. It's not like he has a life to spend somewhere else."

With that, House walked away, leaving the agent alone outside Wilson's office.  
Before he even had a chance to knock, the door opened and Wilson appeared.  
"Oh, hello." He greeted. "Can I help you with something?"  
Tony flashed his badge, "Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo. NCIS." He said. "I'm looking for Emily Combs."  
"Oh." A look of sadness passed Wilson's face. "Ms. Combs passed away late yesterday evening, I'm afraid."


End file.
